


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by enenfer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enenfer/pseuds/enenfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel used to be friends - but after a slight misunderstanding, things went sour. Three years later, Charlie invites them to her party and decides to play a little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. An angsty situation ensues ;~;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Dean hated Charlie.

  
Okay, not really. But he was very pissed at the moment and it was all her fucking fault. Dean squinted into the darkness, attempting to make out the expression of the person standing across from himself and failing. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed dramatically. Dean couldn’t believe he was stuck in a closet with no other than Castiel fucking Milton, the one and only person on campus he couldn’t stand to be around. It was only for seven minutes, sure, but at the rate it was going made it seem like _hours_. If Dean had to hear the sound of rustling of fabric or the screech of clothes hangers against metal one more time, he was going to lose his fucking mind.

  
“Could you _please_ sit still?” Dean groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You’re killing me, man.”

  
“I apologize,” Castiel replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Would you rather talk about your feelings on our current situation? Or would that require too much of a thought process? God knows you don’t like putting forth any effort.”

  
“Prick.”

  
“Cad.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes and banged his head against the back of the wall with the hopes of knocking himself out, only to spare himself from dealing with Castiel Milton for another second. Unfortunately, it just left him with a twitch in his right eye and a dull ache at the base of his skull. “Just ‘cause I don’t talk like a fucking thesaurus like you doesn’t mean I’m not smart. In case you’re too self-absorbed to notice, we’re both in _college,_ you fuckin’ bag of dicks.”

  
“That doesn’t mean anything, considering the fact that you’re not attending this school for its intended purpose. You’re just using it as a medium for binge drinking and having copious amounts of intercourse. Out of all of the classes we’ve shared together throughout the past three years, I haven’t seen you pay attention. Not even once. You disgust me, Dean Winchester.”

  
“Yep, I made it all the way through senior year with a three-point-eight GPA while being completely smashed... _and sated.”_ Dean scoffed as he slid further down the wall, laying his hands on his stomach. “Makes perfect sense when you hear it out loud, right?”

  
“I could care less about your sex life,” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

  
“ _You’re_ the one who brought it up, amigo.” Dean waggled his eyebrows, frowning when he realized that Castiel couldn’t even see him doing it. “Sounds like you’re real interested in whose gettin’ in my pants.”

  
Castiel sighed dramatically. “I’m not, now please stop talking.”

  
Dean stretched out his legs, smirking when his foot came into contact with something made of flesh and bone. He tried to ignore the fact that Castiel didn’t shift out of the way; it’s not like there was that much room to work with. “To hell with that. Who knows how long we’re gonna be stuck in here? I feel like we’re starring in a shittier version of Saw.”

  
“I don’t understand that reference.”

  
“Of course you don’t,” Dean chuckled. “It was one of the things I liked about you.”

  
Castiel shut his mouth with an audible snap, making Dean’s heart sink. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Castiel sucked in a shaking breath. _“What?”_

Dean pulled his legs against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. That was something he was planning on taking to the grave. Dean buried his face in his hands, mortified that he let it slip out so easily. “I liked you,” Dean whispered. “I really liked you, Cas.”

  
“What happened?” Castiel asked, his voice small and fragile.

  
“You started dating Balthazar, that’s what.” Dean ran a shaking hand through his hair and huffed out a dry laugh. “’Til then, I was stupid enough to think you liked me too.”

“Dean, I...”

  
“Don’t,” Dean interrupted, pressing his thumb and forefinger against his eyelids until he saw stars. “It doesn’t matter, man. By the look of it, you’re still with him and you’re happy.”

  
“It’s not like that, Dean.” Castiel shifted in the darkness, stopping when his hand landed on Dean’s arm. “Please listen to me...”

  
The sound of knocking followed by a muffled, _“Time’s up,”_ made Castiel stop midsentence. Dean scrambled to his feet, waiting until the click of the lock resounded to turn the doorknob and step outside. Dean blinked a few times, trying to get accustomed to the light. Once everything cleared up, he noticed that Charlie stood a few feet away, giving them a onceover before she decided to speak. “All clothing seems to be in order. And wow, no bruises either. So I’m guessing things went well.”

  
Dean stepped into Charlie’s personal space, leveling a glare at her. “I’m not gonna lie, Charlie. I kinda hate you right now. I’m going home.”

  
Charlie flashed a wounded puppy dog look and clutched at her chest. “I was just trying to help...”

  
“Well you fucking failed. What if we got into a fight, huh? For all you knew, we coulda beat the shit out of each other in there.” Dean stepped around his friend, choosing to ignore Castiel altogether. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob, anger eating away his insides like venom. “And thanks for making me look like a fucking idiot, Charlie. I really appreciate it.”

  
Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but Dean had already swung open the door and was making his way toward the front of the house. When he crossed the living room he felt eyes boring into him, heard footsteps echoing behind him. Tears stung at his eyelids, threatening to spill at any second. Dean chose to ignore all of it; he kept his gaze locked straight ahead until he was bounding across the lawn and into the Impala.

  
Once he was inside and the keys were in the ignition, Dean lost it. He dropped his head onto the steering wheel and clenched his jaw, trying to reign in the sobs that were trying to wrack their way through his body. He was stupid, so fucking stupid.

  
He sat there with the motor idling for a moment, the sound of Ramble On filtering through the speakers. Sure, he was pissed at Cas and Charlie...but in the end, it was all on him. He agreed to play the stupid game; he agreed to go into the closet with Cas. It was all on him and now he had to fucking deal with it. With the embarrassment, with the shame.  
Someone began to rap on the glass, making Dean tense his muscles. He refused to look up – refused to acknowledge whoever the fuck was out there. But the knocking continued, growing more and more frantic with each passing second.

  
“Fuck _off,_ ” Dean hissed, slamming his hands against the steering wheel.

  
 _“Dean, please,”_ a gravelly voice pleaded. _“Please stop and let me finish!”_

  
“What’s left to say, Cas? It doesn’t matter. Whatever there was between us – if there even was anything in the first place – doesn’t fucking matter. That was three years ago.”

_“Let me in! Stop putting up a fucking wall of indifference and let me in!”_

  
Dean glanced through the passenger side window, noticing the tears that were welling up in Castiel’s eyes. And damn if that didn’t break his heart a little bit. Dean gritted his teeth as he leaned across the cab and unlocked the door. Castiel crowded inside, grabbing onto the lapels of Dean’s leather jacket and pressing his forehead against Dean’s.

“Balthazar and I went on _one date_ , Dean. It didn’t work out, and do you know why? Because I couldn’t stop talking about _you_. About how you somehow manage to infuriate and excite me at the same time. I’ve never met anyone like you and by the time I realized it, you were already treating me like dirt. I know I deserved it. I messed up once by letting you go but I’m not doing it again.”

  
Dean surged forward and pressed a fevered kiss against those pink chapped lips. The lips Dean had been secretly dying to taste for years. Castiel responded immediately, wrapping his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and tugging on the short tendrils of hair. The kiss was so raw and desperate and fucking _perfect_ – Dean forced his mind to shut off for a moment, just letting himself enjoy the fact that he was kissing Cas and Cas was actually kissing him back.

  
Castiel pulled away a moment later, his breathing harsh. He smiled shyly as he entwined his fingers with Dean’s. “So I’m guessing that you don’t hate me anymore?”

“I never did.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand reassuringly and returned the smile. “And it wasn’t your fault, man. If I wasn’t such a coward maybe things would’ve turned out differently.”

  
“I don’t blame you.”

  
“Well I don’t blame you either.” Dean leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Castiel’s lips. “In fact, I’m kinda happy with the results right now.”

  
“Me too, but I believe Charlie is not. We should go inside and apologize for ruining her party.”

  
“In a minute,” Dean murmured, tangling his fingers into Castiel’s dark hair. “In a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what's going on but I couldn't stop myself! Feel free to leave comments ~ and thank you for reading, you are lovely!


End file.
